


Revenge

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeeChul asks Ryeowook for help in getting revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> Sequel to Tricked.

Ryeowook looked at HeeChul like he'd lost his mind. "You want me to what?"

"They locked me in a room like KyuHyun's," HeeChul said flatly. "It was cold. I don't want to know what it might have been like if SungMin hadn't found me."

Ryeowook narrowed his eyes in thought. "Who was it?"

The two names HeeChul mentioned made him smile slowly. "Oh. Those two. Yeah…. I think they need a lesson. I don't know if they're scared of the dark, though…."

HeeChul snorted softly. "You can make them scared. We do this right, they'll be terrified."

Ryeowook nodded. "Okay. So what do you have in mind?"

The plan HeeChul laid out sounded as fun as Christmas morning, before this had all happened, and Ryeowook grinned at the older boy. They would have fun with this!

He didn't get to see the reactions of the others around at the campfire that night, when shadows slid up behind the two and swallowed them; he left that to someone else to tell him. He made sure that HeeChul could see what was going on, and released them only when HeeChul was ready.

The way the fire blazed up nearly brought the fire trucks out a second time in as many weeks.


End file.
